30 Patient Kisses
by Tamabonotchi
Summary: A collection of different one-shots between Naruto and Hinata, a kiss in each one.
1. Just to see You

**Well, 30 Kisses is a community on LJ with themes of stories that have to have a kiss (metaphorically or literally) I I really wanted to try it, but since I can't join the community, I decided to just write the stories anyway! They're all Naruhina, may be AU, and the short stories can range from K-M possibly, so I'll give a rating before each story! Thanks, and enjoy!**

* * *

1. Look Over Here! K+

"Oh Hinata! You're finally here!" Sakura called as she saw Hinata walking up to them. Hinata was rarely the last one to arrive when they would meet up.

"Go-gomen!" Hinata said apologetically as she stopped in front the other 3.

"Hinata, what are you wearing?" Ino said, and you could hear the definite shock in her voice when she asked. Both Tenten and Sakura looked closely at Hinata to see what she meant. Their eyes widened as they saw Hinata.

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata felt uncomfortable with all of them staring at her.

"Hinata… you're wearing a dress!" Tenten commented, pointing at Hinata's dress. She was wearing a light blue dress that flowed down to her knees. It almost looked like a corset with the bows and strings in the front. They never saw Hinata in such a dress.

"Not just a dress- it's so cute! I never saw you in it before!" Sakura said. It made Hinata look even cuter and pretty than she usual was.

"Where'd you get this DRESS? I want it!" Ino said tugging at the dress.

"A-ano... guys…" Hinata's face burned from them probing her all of over with the dress.

"So, why are you wearing the dress, Hinata?" Tenten asked after she stepped back from her.

"What?!" Hinata asked surprised. Now all three of her friends were staring at her with devilish smiles.

"Naruto would definitely want to kiss you in such a cute dress…" Sakura said in a low voice, grinning at Hinata. Tenten and Ino looked surprised, but then they also grinned at Hinata.

"Hinata, you sneaky little mouse!" Ino teased.

"Nani?! N-n-o! That's not it at all!" Hinata's was horrified they would even say that.

"But it was for Naruto, wasn't it?" Tenten teased Hinata. She remained silent, blushing like crazy.

"Ah ha, it is!" Sakura said, stifling a giggle.

"S-stop it, you guys!" Hinata asked them when they went into a giggle fit. Ino opened up one of her eyes and saw something behind Hinata that gave her an idea. She stopped laughing and hugged Hinata, surprising her. She took her arm around Hinata's neck and started waving as she saw the familiar figure a few meters away.

"Hey, Naruto! Look over here!" Ino called. Hinata froze when she heard Ino call Naruto out, and realized what she was doing. Tenten and Sakura had stopped laughing and were smiling at the Hinata.

"No, Ino! Let me go!" Hinata started panicking as she saw Naruto happily walking over to them. Her sudden bravery of buying the dress from that expensive store and wear it to the festival to get Naruto's attention had went down the drain. She felt her legs becoming like jello as Naruto stopped in front of the girls.

"Hey Ino… what are you doing with Hinata?" Naruto asked confused as he looked down at Hinata. "Hinata, are you okay?" Hinata looked up into Naruto's concerned face with her face hot. "You don't look so good, Hinata are you okay?" He asked a little more concerned seeing her face that was very red. Hinata stayed speechless with her mouth slightly open. Before she knew it, Naruto became darker and darker.

"Oy, Hinata- HINATA!" Naruto's voice rang out as he started to disappear.

"Hinata!" All three of the girls said.

Darkness.

Hinata began opening her eyes as she felt herself being shaken lightly. It wasn't until she heard a loud noise and felt that the person wasn't shaking her anymore did she feel strange. Her eyes 

fluttered open as the light from outside blared. She blinked from the light as she slowly sat up. She found herself lying on the gravel ground. She suddenly remembered what happened, feeling

Her face becoming warm as she realized she had fainted in front of Naruto.

She looked up to first see Sakura looking worriedly at her.

"Hinata, are you okay now? You fainted." She stated the obvious. Hinata only nodded but then turned her head to Naruto's voice.

"That really hurt, Sakura-chan! You didn't have to hit so hard…" He complained as he sat rubbing his cheek.

"You okay, Hinata?" Tenten looked down at her with a small smile.

"I'm… okay. Naruto-kun?" When Hinata called his name, he looked at her, and grinned.

"I'm fine, Hinata! At least you're okay." He said relieved. Hinata smiled, but hid it with her hand as she brought it to her mouth. "Well, I have to now! Later!" Naruto said as he stood up. The bruise on his cheek seemed to have shrunk and became less conspicuous. He turned around and jumped away where he was before.

"Aw, too bad you didn't get a kiss from Naruto." Sakura sighed as she helped Hinata up. The moment she said that, she covered her mouth, seeing how mean that was.

"She didn't mean it, Hinata." Ino said reassuringly to Hinata, patting her shoulder. But much to their surprise, Hinata only smiled.

"It's OK, Sakura." She said. There was a moment of awkward silence from shock of Hinata's unexpected reaction. They started walking towards the festival. Hinata kept smiling, as the thought stayed in her mind,

"_But I did get my kiss, Sakura."_

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the short thing! I'll explain the kiss in the beginning of the next story, bye!  
**


	2. The Love Letter

**Here's tThe 2nd story! The theme was news;letter so I chose letter, you know what this is probably about..  
ABOUT THE 1ST STORY: I didn't want to actually say what the kiss was but Hinata just wanted to see Naruto ;D And she got her kiss! Remember, Naruto is by Masashi Kishimoto and these themes are from the 30 Kisses community on LJ, and Nomi is my OC. Enjoy!!  
**

* * *

2. The Love Letter  Rating: T

"Hinata, don't you have deep feelings for someone?" The question sounded so innocent coming from Nomi's mouth, yet to Hinata, it was truly shocking and surprising to hear it be asked to bluntly to her. Nomi's large yellow eyes stared at her with a blank face, waiting for an answer.

"Wha- what do you mean?"Hinata turned her head sharply to hide her blush from Nomi. She looked down and took a piece of rice from her bento she made herself this morning, trying to look occupied.

"Isn't there someone truly special to you?" Nomi asked, paraphrasing the question.

"Do you mean like Neji-nii-san?" Hinata knew that's not what she meant, but she tried her best to avoid answering.

"No, unless it's incest you're talking about-" Hinata's face was stricken with horror, as Nomi noticed. "- I mean someone that you _love_." There it was. That word. Hinata shut her eyes closed and saw only one image that always appeared in her mind when someone said love. _'Naruto-kun…'_ She couldn't help think of the blond boy. Ever since he came to Konoha High as the new student, she always blushed when he was near, and could barely say anything to him sometimes.

"So, do you have someone you love?" Nomi broke Hinata of her thoughts as she brought her back down to Earth. She looked at Nomi with a slight surprised expression, but then remembered her question. She blushed and turned away.

"W-well…" She stammered. She couldn't even confess about it to Nomi, how could she ever confess to anyone else, especially Naruto?

"If I was shy about telling a guy- I would probably do the most common thing most girls do to confess." Nomi said in, looking forward at nothing particular. Hinata looked at her as she said this, and saw why Nomi interrupted her. She knew she was in love, but was too shy to admit it. Nomi was always so observant on things.

"Nani?" Hinata inquired, wanting to know what Nomi would do. Of course she never knew Nomi as shy like her, so she was probably playing it out like she was or how she saw shy girls do before. Even though she was confident in a relationship, she always implied of someone she loved- but she never said who, or gave any hint to who it was. It was one of the things that made Nomi seem so reserve to herself even with friends like Hinata.

"I would write a letter, not too long and not too short, summarizing my feelings for him, and tell him I still would want to be friends with him even if he rejected. Sometimes the boy will reject your offer, but you two will still stay close, which is real good. You can also deliver it in several ways, too! You could give it to him directly, or maybe leave it in his foot locker, or just mail it to him!" Nomi turned to face Hinata with the smile she always had. Hinata wasn't sure if it was fake or not like Sai's, as it seemed when she did smile, it did look true and somewhat fake. Hinata smiled and nodded to Nomi, as of thanking her for the advice.

"Ah- lunch is over. That went by quick, although it was probably my fault with my question." Nomi apologized. Hinata was about to intervene, saying it wasn't her fault when Sakura came running towards them, calling her name.

"Hinata! Come on, it's time for class! You can't be late!" She called as she stopped a few meters away from them waving. Hinata hastily packed her bento as she said good bye to Nomi who had another class. She ran as fast as she could towards Sakura and slowed to a walk as they headed towards the school. English was one of her favorite subjects was because Naruto was also in the same class. Of course he was in all of her classes, but his usual spirit made class after lunch less dreary.

Soon it was the end of the day, and Hinata could only think about what Nomi told her. Of course… she could write a letter to Naruto and tell him her feelings… and she could then place it in his foot locker. She wouldn't have to tell him herself, and wouldn't see his reaction, whether good or bad. She walked with Nomi as they left the school building. They couldn't talk so much though because both had to walk to opposite directions. They said good-bye and walked back to their homes. Hinata lived north of the school while Nomi lived not so south of the school. Hinata walked a faster pace than usual, actually 

wanting to get home. When she reached the door, she took out her key and stuck it into the hole as she unlocked and opened the door. Once inside, she took of her shoes and headed upstairs straight into her room, not stopping to greet neither Neji nor Hanabi as they watched her rush to her sanctuary.

She took off her school uniform and put on some comfortable clothes. She walked to her desk next to her bed as she pulled her chair back and sat down. She took out the finest piece of stationary paper she could find and a one of her good pens. With the pen, she stroke onto the fine paper, beginning the letter.

_Dear Naruto-_

After her greeting, she paused. She didn't even think of how to summarize her feelings for him, and didn't plan how to write it down. She groaned as she looked down at the rather empty sheet. She spent what felt like quite a while of thinking, and it was. She even ignored Neji's call about dinner, and kept thinking on how she would write the letter. It wasn't until 10 o' clock did she finally sign the letter. She folded the paper neatly as she took out a matching envelope and placed the letter inside. She closed the envelope up with a heart sticker. She looked at it with a smile, and kissed it. She placed it down onto her desk as she stood up and went to get ready to go to sleep.

* * *

**This one was more literal. ;D Nomi is my Naruto OC once again, thanks!**


	3. Festival Jolt

**Well, here's the 3rd theme! I really liked this story, because I used my OCs. Yes, I'm bad when this is suppose to be Naruhina. DX **  
**Disclaimer: The original characters of Naruto were created by Masashi Kishimoto, but the OCs Hibonhana Nomi and Nekoba Kouhei are mine.  
**"Talking"_'Thinking' _**YEY FOR KEY! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jolt  
Rating: K+

"Wa The water is so clear!" Hinata was amazed as she could see the reflection of her pale face.

"Careful you don't fall in, Hinata." Kiba joked. Hinata made pouted as she looked up at him and stood back up.

"Look, you already got your skirt dirty for sitting on the bank!" Neji scolded.

"Ah… gomen Neji-nii-san." Hinata gave a small smile as she saw two green spots on her dark blue skirt. It flowed to her knees, so the stain was at the hem, so it wasn't as noticeable. Neji sighed as he turned back to where Tenten was sitting eating her onigiri.

With the sun shining, Hinata looked over to where Sakura and Ino were both arguing. She didn't know what they were saying, but it was most likely about Sasuke, and seeing him sitting behind them ignoring them proved she was right. Shikamaru and Chouji were skipping stones across the lake. She wondered how they all came here to Hiroshi Park. She began walking to a single large tree near the bank.

"That's right…" She remembered that school day where everyone was in the classroom before school actually started.

"_Why don't we go to the park next Sunday?" Ino asked as she turned to face Sakura and Hinata who were standing behind her at Tenten's desk. _

"_Why?" Sakura asked. Hinata stayed silent as she continued listening to the two talk._

"_There's going to be fireworks, wouldn't that be fun? The whole class can come." Ino suggested._

"_Is there a festival going on there?" Sakura asked._

"_Yeah, but we can be at the park that's nearby, it'll probably won't be crowded." Ino informed them on. _

"_Now that I think about it, it sounds like a picnic." Tenten suddenly commented. "Does that mean Neji can also come?" Tenten asked with curiosity. _

"_Sure, whatever." Ino answered. _

"_Sasuke-kun and I could enjoy the fireworks together…" Sakura mumbled in a dreamy voice. Hinata gave a smile. _

"_Sure…" Ino rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. "You can dream all you want, though it won't happen…" Sakura's face changed as she glared at Ino._

'_What was that, Ino-pig?!" She asked in a low tone. Ino began smiling as she continued annoying Sakura._

"_You can dream all you want about such a fantasy, but we know I'll spend the fireworks with Sasuke-kun…" She boasted, making Sakura twitch in her face. "He would never spend time with someone with a huge forehead." That was the last straw to Sakura, as they began threw insults at each other. Hinata sighed, as their fights always seemed so similar everyday with Sasuke. _

"_You think Neji will want to come, Hinata?" Tenten asked her, also being bored of Sakura's and Ino's fight. _

"_Sure he will." Hinata assured Tenten with a smile._

"_Yeah, he wouldn't let you go by yourself!" Tenten grinned, although Hinata was upset with it._

"_No he wouldn't! Tenten…" _

"_Gomen, gomen! Even he does go but not for that reason, he'll probably baby you." Tenten continued to tease Hinata, making her blush. _

"_Ah- Nomi! Where have you been? You're usually at in class earlier." Ino had stopped arguing with Sakura when she noticed Nomi walk in. _

"_Hmm? Oh, I got a little distracted." Nomi said cheerfully. She walked on to her desk which was behind Tenten and right next to Hinata's seat._

"_Nomi…" Hinata murmured, but being at attentive as she always was, Nomi looked up to Hinata when she heard her._

"_Hinata-chan! Good morning." She smiled cheerfully. Hinata only looked her, somewhat sad. _

"_Hey Nomi! We're going to the park near the festival that's happening this Sunday!" Ino said happily. "Want to come?" She asked._

"_You mean the Hiroshi Park? Sure." Nomi answered. _

"_Great, don't forget to bring all of your friends!" Ino winked, getting a confused smile from Nomi. _

"_Right Ino…" She said. _

"_Why don't you spend time with Sai, Ino? Or maybe Lee would like to watch the fireworks with you-" Sakura asked her. At the mention of Lee, Ino cut her off as they began another round of insults. Hinata sighed once more, and sat down in her seat. _

"_Do you think Naruto-kun will go to the park?" Nomi asked to Hinata with a small smile. Hinata jumped at the question, and blushed as she looked down. _

"_Probably…" she mumbled, still looking down at her blank desk._

"_You're right, Hinata." Nomi said, still smiling at her._

Hinata sighed as she leaned onto the trunk of the tree. Naruto did say he was going to be here, when Nomi asked him later that day, she still hadn't seen him anywhere at the park. She gazed out into the water before she heard her name behind her.

"Hinata, there you are!" Nomi said happily as she stopped beside her.

"Hey." Hinata said with a smile.

"Gomen, Kouhei and I had stopped at the festival before coming to the park." Nomi explained. Hinata was a little surprised.

"Nekoba Kouhei?" Hinata asked. She didn't know a lot about Kouhei since he was in another class, except he, like Kiba- came from a family that were known to have a special kind of animals for pets. While the Inuzukas had dogs for pets, the Nekobas had cats. She then started drifting off, and wondered if Kiba would like him.

"Mmhmm." Nomi said, meaning yes.

"Wait, Nekoba-san is here?" Hinata asked. She was confused, judging by how casual Nomi was with him; they were close friends, while she didn't know she was friends with him. But then, she knew there was quite a lot of Nomi she didn't know because Nomi never told her.

"Of course." This was a much deeper voice and it came from behind her. She jumped and gave a small yelp. After she calmed down and pulled herself together, she turned to see a boy looking at her. He tossed hair was grey, yet darker than Kakashi-sensei's hair. He was wearing a patterned jacket that had a small patch of a cat. He wore some ragged jeans that had a patch the same pattern as his jacket covering his left knee he continued eating some dango he had in his hand nonchalantly.

"Aww, you shouldn't do that to Hinata-chan, Kouhei." Kouhei though she was trying to tease her, but her tone wasn't like that. He lowered his head.

"Gomen Hyuuga-san." He said.

"Errr… It's okay." Hinata said, still wary.

"Kouhei, I thought you were going to stay at the festival ground a little longer." Nomi said in a restless tone, yet she was still smiling.

"I thought you would like some dango…" He said, holding up where another stick of dango was in his hand.

"You'd rather want it." Nomi said, still smiling. Hinata, who was watching the two converse, saw Kouhei's bright face darken from her rejection. Before either said anything else, Ino popped up.

"Nomi, Hinata, please te-" She then saw Kouhei and her angry face was replaced with a welcoming face. "Hi there, Nekoba-kun! I didn't know you were here! How'd you find out?" She inquired, only looking at him. Kouhei looked at her with a stoic face. Ino continued on anyway, even if he was going to answer.

"You want to watch the fireworks together?" She asked. With this, she took her palm to her mouth and blew a kiss to him, and winked.

Kouhei stayed his stoic face on and only stared back at Ino with bored eyes. Hinata watched both until Ino realized she wasn't going to win him over.

"Nomi, can you please come over here please? I need you to come tell Sakura she's wrong about this." Ino said as she grabbed Nomi's hand and dragging her away.

"Nomi-!" Hinata sighed when she tried to catch her hand and it slipped from her grip. She dropped her arm back to her side as she stepped away from the tree to look around where everyone was. Naruto still wasn't there.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Kouhei asked as she saw her.

"Ano… Yes." Hinata was hesitant. She began thinking back to the school day when Naruto had finally arrived to class.

"_I'm here, dattebayo!" Naruto panted as he stopped outside of the door way. He walked in and closed the door. _

"_Baka, no one cares." Sakura said. Ino had left her alone and she was now reading a book._

"_S-Sakura-chan… That's mean…" Naruto said a little hurt. He started walking to his desk that was a little farther back._

"_Good morning Naruto-kun." Nomi greeted to him. She always seemed to be so friendly. Naruto stopped and looked over to Nomi and Hinata._

"_Ah- good morning, Nomi, Hinata!" He said cheerfully. "At least someone greets me back."_

"_G-good morning Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted._

"_Naruto-kun, there's a festival going on near the Hiroshi Park and there's going to be firework and Ino wants the class to go to the park." Nomi started explaining. Hinata was surprised Nomi was telling Naruto. _

"_Really? This Sunday?" He asked._

"_Mmhmm, Hinata and I will be going." Nomi said. Hinata looked at Nomi with a shocked expression, as she just forced her to go._

"_Nomi-!" Hinata mumbled, but then Naruto spoke up._

"_Sure, I'll see you there then, Hinata!" Naruto grinned at her. Hinata looked at him with her mouth open. She sharply turned towards the front, blushing._

"_Y-yes." She stuttered out. Naruto went back and sat down in his seat as Hinata glanced to her right._

"_You like fireworks, right Hinata?" Nomi asked with a smile._

"Who?" Kouhei couldn't resist asking.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata was looking at the water, not paying attention as she answered the question so smoothly.

"OY HINATA!" The loud voice brought a sudden sent a jolt through Hinata's body, making her jump. She lost her balance and could see her reflection in the water getting closer. _'I'm falling!'_ Was her initial thought, and she couldn't stop herself. She braced herself for the cold water to hit her when she felt a hand grab hers. She stopped, but landed on the ground. She looked to see Kouhei's hand grasped at her wrist. He slowly let go as she stood back up. She then saw Naruto running up to her.

"Hey Hinata, sorry about that- I had stopped at the festival. I guess I lost track of time. Are you okay?" He apologized, and Hinata knew he meant for her jump.

"D-daijoubu… I just got surprised. " Hinata said, sweating. Kouhei had left, wondering why Nomi had been gone for a long time.

"Before I came I also got some dango to eat… I had bought an extra one, would you like it, Hinata?" Naruto asked, holding up to dangos in his hand. Hinata's eyes widened. _'Naruto-kun… is offering me a dango…' _

"S-sure. Thank-you, Naruto-kun." She smiled. She carefully took the small stick, and took a small bite.

"It's getting dark; the fireworks are going to start here! Let's find an awesome spot to see them!" Naruto said as he grinned, looking around.

"R-right!" Hinata was surprised, but recovered and smiled again. She took a large bite of the sweet treat as they both walked away from the lake and towards where everyone was.

* * *

**I LOVE YOU KOUHEI! Anyways, if you haven't figured it out, the kiss in this story was the one Ino blew to Kouhei. ) This makes me want to start a story with my OCs... But no, I must do this and Hinata's Story. DX hope you liked it!  
**


	4. I'll Be Waiting

**4th themed short story! This one is different from the other 3 because of such a conflict. When I wrote this, the anime that kept popping into my mind was Cardcaptor Sakura, and it kind of turned into like that from both the manga...  
Disclaimer: The characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Hibonhana Nomi and Nekoba Kouhei belong to me!**

* * *

I'll Be Waiting  
Rating: T

The bell rang, end of the school day. End of school for the 1st trimester and the start of Summer Break. Everyone happily packed up and went to meet their friends as they discussed their plans for summer break as they walked home. Hinata closed her foot locker as she solemnly walked outside. She couldn't be happy; the day had left her stoic, almost a wondering body with no spirit, earning strange looks from everyone. She continued walking farther away from the school building when she heard her name be called out.

"Oi, Hinata!" Hinata turned to see Naruto. He was waving to her at the school entrance. "Wait up, Hinata!" He called as he began running over to her. Her eyes widened when she realized what she did today that was probably going to make it worse.

'_I forgot... I was walking with Naruto today. I almost left him…'_

He arrived moments later panting from the run.

"Sorry Hinata, I was talking to Kakashi-sensei about my homework." He explained, grinning sheepishly.

"No, I'm sorry for not waiting on you!" Hinata said, blaming herself. "I forgot about meeting you after school, even though it was my idea." Hinata sighed, looking down. Naruto saw this, and was trying to think of a way to cheer her up.

"What? No, it's okay Hinata! You forgot since I was late, that's all! Come on, are you going to your house?" He asked as he took her left hand. She looked up to him with a small smile, but sadness that had been in her eyes all day remained.

"Y-yes." She stuttered out. "Sorry I'm making you go this way." She apologized. Naruto looked at her face, seeing what was wrong.

"Its fine, Hinata. You know that." He then saw the something strange about Hinata's eyes.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" He asked concerned. Hinata slightly jumped, and shook her head after she recovered.

"I-I'm fine." She said, and stared at the beautiful trees to their right in the park. Naruto made a face as he saw she was trying to avoid his gaze.

"Hinata, something is wrong. You know you can't hide it from me when we have been together for more than a year now." He said. He gave Hinata's hand a slight squeeze, trying to comfort her. "Will you tell me?" He asked.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata murmured. He saw as she led him off the sidewalk and they entered the park. He could hear the seriousness in her voice, and he didn't know for sure, but a bit of sadness. They continued on down the dirt ground in the park, passing the plants. Naruto then realized what Hinata was doing.

"What do you want to tell me, Hinata? How serious is it?" He started asking, getting worried. "Just tell me now, Hinata." He said. Hinata slowly stopped as they found themselves under a large Sakura tree.

"Naruto-kun… I'm sorry…" Hinata whispered as she turned to face the tree. She let go of Naruto's hand as it went down to her side.

"Hinata, what is it-" He placed his hand on her arm and turned to face him. His eyes widened in surprise and shock when he saw tears rolling down her eyes. "Hinata…" His hands went up to her face as they wiped away the tears. It was now clear that she had a look of sadness, depression in her eyes. She turned her head back to the tree, forcing him to let go.

"Hinata?" His face was confused as to why she broke away. Then the terrifying thought that he told himself that would never be true popped into his mind.

'_She…'_

"Hinata…" He whispered, trying to believe it wasn't true. "Do you not… love me?" He couldn't bear saying the words. He saw her make no move. "Hinata… No…" He couldn't believe she would say that. He was about to overreact when he felt her hand grasp his. He looked back at her and saw her face with more tears.

"Of course not, Naruto-kun." She murmured. Without thinking, Naruto gave her a large hug, surprising her. He held tightly, thinking if he loosened his grip, she would disappear from him.

"Hinata…" He said in a relieved voice. Hinata didn't try to get away, but he could feel she was stiff.

"Demo… I don't know if this is worse than that." She whispered. Naruto let go and held to her arms as he placed his forehead on hers.

"Hinata… what is it?" He asked concerned.

"I…" She began saying, but hesitated. Naruto remained silent, patiently waiting for her to finish. He stood back up straight as he took her hands in his, squeezing both.

"I'm moving."

The words stung Naruto, as if she did say she didn't love him. His hands grew numb, not able to squeeze Hinata's.

"You're moving… No, Hinata, you can't be serious!" Naruto said in a whisper. Hinata kept her head down, as more tears streamed her face.

"Father had received a job… and we're moving." She said between her silent gulps. "We're heading to… America." She finished, as Naruto heard a almost inaudible sob. 

Naruto had never seen her this upset, and he could feel tears well up inside of him. He dropped his hands and tightly embraced her.

"I'll be leaving… in a few days." Her voice was muffled, but Naruto heard it clearly.

"Hinata, you can't leave me… Hinata!" He pleaded as he held her out arms' length.

"He wouldn't let me stay, no matter what, and he wanted it be kept a secret." She said. He saw, she had given up. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun…" Her face grew red and puffy from the tears that were still coming down her rosy cheeks. Naruto looked at her hopelessly.

"Will you ever come back to Japan?" He asked in a steady voice. Hinata shook her head, but he waited for a real answer before breaking down.

"Father wasn't sure…" She said. "I'm sorry…" More tears rolled down her face, and Naruto felt defeated. He didn't how he was going to go through life once more without her smile, the warmth she brought to him, her touch. He dug his face into her hair, inhaling her sweet scent he was so used to.

"Hinata…" His voice was regular and calm. Hinata looked up to see why he was so calm while she was a complete mess. It wasn't a second her face surfaced from jacket did she feel his lips press onto hers. Surprised, Hinata slightly opened her mouth, and Naruto took this opportunity as he slid his tongue into her mouth. She clenched onto his jacket as her tongue danced with his. He withdrew as they both stared into each other's eyes.

"I promise we'll find a way to see each other. I will wait forever here for you to come back. Hinata." He murmured as he smiled softly. Hinata could only stare into his blue eyes.

"I wait for you when you come back…" She said once more as he stared back into her unique opal eyes.

"Naruto-kun… Me too." Hinata finally replied, smiling back. Neither saw the sun was already going down.

9 ½ months. Naruto had been counting since the moment he said goodbye to her from the airport. Naruto had spent the remaining 2 trimesters alone with all of his friends like Sasuke and Sakura, but he still felt the emptiness inside him where Hinata always was.

He was the only one who didn't give a surprised look at the teacher when he announced she had moved. He could see the shock in everyone's faces, but he knew they didn't care about her as much as he did. The only person in the class that was as closed to Hinata after him was Nomi. Her face was expressionless, blank. This was definitely a blow to her, as he remembered her smile that seemed plastered to her face always.

Of course everyone paid sympathy to Naruto when they learned, but he told them it was alright, and he had known before break. At first, Naruto found it complicated to focus on his studies, but he knew Hinata would blame herself if she found out he had flunked out. After a few weeks, he started being his old self again, and enjoyed his friend's company. He wanted to keep all the bonds he had with everyone together, as they seemed very important. He continued school, as he always had something to forward to on the weekend.

A letter.

He kept in touch with Hinata through letters mainly, and email. Although her words to him always helped him pass through the next week, he grew a yearning to actually hear her sweet voice again, and feel her soft hands once more. He always asked her if she knew anything about coming back to Japan, and she always replied with the same response in the negative. Even with the long days, Naruto didn't notice when it finally was March, the last day of the 3rd trimester. Everyone was chipper, but he felt miserable. He stayed sitting at his desk with his head lying on the cold wood when he heard his name be called. He directed his attention to Nomi, who didn't sit far from him.

"Naruto-kun, have you been keeping in touch with Hinata?" Nomi asked with that smile once more. Naruto was slightly taken aback.

"How do you know-?" He asked, slightly confused.

"I send her a email and letter every month. She usually replies to my email." Nomi explained.

"How did you find out where she lived-?" Naruto asked.

"I could say I have a friend I keep in touch that can find her there." Nomi said, slightly amused.

"Friend?" Naruto said, confused.

"So have you two kept in touch all this time?" She asked, not feeling the need to explain her previous statement.

"Y-yeah…" Naruto mumbled.

"I'm so glad." Nomi said brightly. Naruto sighed, giving a small grin at her. The truth was much to his surprise, he didn't get neither a letter or a email back from her. It started making him panic, and trying think of an excuse as to why she didn't reply.

After the end of school, everyone was all happy for Spring Break. Naruto wasn't so excited for break since the only thing he wanted was far, far away.

"Later, Naruto-kun!" He heard Nomi's voice rang out, he turned to see her waving goodbye to him. Next to her was a boy with a blank face compared to Nomi's smile. He gave a small wave, and turned back to his foot locker as he slammed it shut. He 

walked away, and found his way to the entrance the field in front of the school was deserted as people had eagerly left to start vacation or homework. He sighed as he dragged on towards the streets when he heard a voice.

"Naruto-kun…" The familiar voice. He abruptly stopped and turned around as fast as he could when he met two opal eyes.

"Hi-Hinata!" Naruto was speechless. Hinata did have a new outfit on he never seen her in before, most likely bought when she was in America, but he could see the same eyes, same hair, same face, same smile.

"I came to visit-" She didn't have a chance to finish when she found herself in Naruto's arms.

"Hinata, I just want to see you again. I've been waiting for more than 9 months…" He whispered as he inhaled her familiar scent. Although there was a new smell that was probably from America, he could still smell the wonderful smell of her from before.

"Naruto-kun… I'm sorry," She apologized.

"No, it's not your fault, I could've visited you instead. I missed you Hinata."

"I missed you too, Naruto-kun… But I'll have to go back soon before break is over." She hesitated, worried about the short amount of time she had.

"I'll still wait for you again, even if we're so far away." Naruto said, and he meant it as the final sentence as they began walking away from the school building.

* * *

**What is with me and making each short story long and longer?? Ah well.  
I hope you enjoyed this, and also if you haven't, looked at my other story I'm typing called Hinata's Story although it won't have so much Naruhina fluff (especially right where I'm at), it is Naruhina, just you wait! Thanks for all the views too!**


	5. Ano sa, I Loved You

**Sorry for the delay, with school started they had no mercy on us with homework. DISCLAIMER: Characters all belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Ano sa... I Love You  
Rating: K+

_Ano sa…_

_I used to think I wasn't worth anything, giving up when I did something wrong. But when I see you, I smile. _

_Ano sa… _

_I always watched you, as everyone laughed and whispered about you. And ignored them and would only look at you. You only grinned as everyone laughed and Iruka yelled._

_You liked the attention, and you always grinned. I always liked your smile; made me want to do something with my life._

_I tried harder when I saw you never giving up on training, although I still fail. _

_You're also a failure, but you're a proud failure. I always liked that. _

_Ano sa…_

_I tried my best against him, and felt embarrassed… I looked so bad in front of you. I still tried my best. Did I change a little?_

_I still had injuries to the final matches. I stood, staring at the post, thinking about you while I waited for Kiba. I didn't know you would show up, when I thought you would already be at the exam. You called my name, and asked if I okay. I had jumped and felt so embarrassed. I told you I was fine, and then silence fell. I didn't know what to say until I remembered my match… How you cheered me on…_

_You agree, but then your cheerful smile faded away. You then confess you thought yourself as weak and a failure. But I disagree. You're a proud failure, and seeing you always made me think I could do better. _

_You thank me, and you begin to leave. I gave a silent sigh, but then you stop, making me hold my breath. Yes, I was a little disappointed you thought of me as weird, but then…_

"**I like people like you.**"

_My heart was loud as I watched you walk away with new confidence. The words still rang in my ears. I didn't even see Kiba walk up to me, as I still stared at the direction you left. _

_Kiba and I arrived to where the exams were being held. You're match against him is the first one, and of course I'd be worried if you'd get hurt- but I still believed in you._

_Unfortunately, I couldn't avoid the blood as I saw you suffer from his technique. I kept coughing, and soon everything went black._

_Ano sa…_

_I still remember the day when you were going to leave. I was very sad that you were leaving for so long, and started even worrying you wouldn't come back again, but I knew you'd come back, to make your dream to be hokage come true. And I promised to myself as I watched you leave the gates that I would become stronger._

_I didn't notice the 2 years that went by as I trained and trained so much. But as I was about to turn the corner to meet Kiba and Shino, I heard your voice. I stopped and stayed to the wall. I didn't know what to say… I wasn't ready. I kept thinking when you suddenly appeared. I was so surprised, everything started fading away. I last heard your voice and then Kiba's as the last thing I saw were the ground near my face._

_Ano sa…_

_I admired you- love you. _

"Hey Hinata!" Hinata's eyes fluttered open as she the clear blue sky and clouds that floated above Konoha. How long was she laying there? She sat up as she rubbed the back of her sore head- the ground wasn't so soft.

"What are you doing here, Hinata?" She looked up as the blond was running over to her. His smile was there like always. A smile appeared on her pale face.

"N-Naruto-kun… What are you doing here?" She asked curious.

"Well, I really should ask you that, Hinata! Were you sleeping here?" He asked.

"Eh?! N-no, I wasn't sleeping! I was just thinking about something…" Hinata stuttered out, and when she mentioned the last part she started mumbling.

"Thinking? About what?" Naruto asked curious as he kneeled down to her eye level. She blushed, and looked down so she couldn't see his blue eyes staring right at her.

"O-oh, it's n-nothing." Hinata assured.

"You were sleeping out here! No worries, I like taking a nap outside on such a nice day like this too!" Naruto sat down next to Hinata as he stretched his legs out and grinned at her.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata was surprised as he sat next to her.

"I was going to go get some ramen with Sakura or something, but I couldn't find her." Naruto sighed as he laid back and stared at the clouds.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata murmured as she stayed sitting up.

"Ah! Hinata, please- Do you want to go get ramen?" Naruto pleaded as he sat up quickly, surprising Hinata. Hinata was speechless for a moment until she responded.

"S-sure, Naruto-ku-" She couldn't finish when Naruto cheered and grabbed Hinata's shoulders as he gave a kiss on her cheek. Hinata's brain to register the moment after as he grabbed her hand and dragged her toward Ichiraku Ramen.

'_Naruto-kun…'_

She finally stopped dragging her feet and kept up to Naruto's fast pace.

"Come on, Hinata!" He grinned as he looked over his shoulder to her.

* * *

**Hoped you somewhat enjoyed this one...  
**


	6. What Do You Want, Hinata?

**Hello thar! I was at Armageddicon this weekend, had a lot of fun! Got manga, Tsubasa posters, but no Naruto things except a Hinata sticker... D So I haven't done the next chapter of Hinata's Story, but I'll try to do it next week or so. Enjoy!**

* * *

What Do You Want, Hinata?  
Rating: Teen

"Where… am I?'" The thought echoed through his mind, repeating the question dozens of times to him. He scowled as he heard the echo jump back and ask him the same question.

"I was the one who asked… Where am I exactly?" Once again his question was bounced right back at him. He all looked around him, trying to see how there could be an echo where he was.

"This place couldn't possibly make an echo… There are no hills or anything. Only grass, sunflowers, and that bright sun..." He shielded his eyes that were the same color of the sky above him. It was a high-pressure day, meaning there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Naruto's eyes finally adjusted better to the brightness as he slowly dropped his arm down to his side. No matter how much he tried to be troubled, the good weather and sun made him smile.

"It looks like a field… But why am I here again?" He mumbled out loud, looking around once more. There was a slight breeze of wind as the grass bent in a wave past Naruto. It was a few minutes after that did he hear a light voice. He turned where his back had faced as he looked toward where the voice came from. It sounded familiar, and it also sounded… soft.

"Naruto-kun!" The voice sounded carefree and happy. The voice was making him feel safe as it sounded like someone familiar. He looked over to the distance where he heard the voice and could see Hinata walking toward him. He then let down his guard and gave her a warm smile. He started waving his hand as she came closer and closer.

"Hinata!" He called as he stood there. Hinata finally reached him, and he saw she was carrying two bento boxes.

"Hinata, you brought me lunch?" Naruto said in such a surprises voice, he was taken aback.

"O-of course! I wanted to bring Naruto-kun lunch." Hinata mumbled, looking flushed. Even though she looked embarrassed, she was smiling.

"Thanks so much Hinata! You always bring me food- I should know by now." Naruto started scratching the back of his head. It was true- Hinata always brought him lunch when they go somewhere like to the park. He always thanked and her and said she didn't have to, but she always replied the same.

"But I wanted to- for Naruto-kun." Of course he could never argue with her since there wasn't anything to argue about. He just felt guilty she always spent so much effort on the lunches for him. He had always wanted to do something in return for her.

"Hinata, why don't I do something for you since you always make these lunches for me." Naruto said as he opened the box she handed to him. Inside was a beautifully made set of food. He took the chopsticks she handed him and picked up a piece of rice and ate it.

"You really don't have to, Naruto-kun…" Hinata mumbled. She was just happy she could see Naruto, and he always enjoyed the food she made.

"Really, Hinata… Is there something you want? I'll do something to thank you." He grinned at Hinata, waiting patiently for her response. Hinata was surprised when he asked her and looked at her. She turned to face forward, and tried to think.

'_Naruto-kun wants to know what he can give me to thank me…'_ She couldn't think of what to say, what she could tell Naruto.

"Hinata?" Naruto's voice snapped her back from her thinking as she looked to see his face yearning for an answer.

"Naruto-kun…" She whispered. There was only one thing Hinata could think of, but she didn't dare say it out loud- or even tell Naruto. She could feel her heart starting to beat loudly in her ribcage.

"So, what is it Hinata? You can tell me!" Naruto smiled, encouraging Hinata. She gave a smile, but declined to say it.

"Nothing, Naruto-kun. Honestly, you don't have to get me anything. I'm happy right now- being with you." She smiled, making Naruto melt a little.

"R-really?" He asked, but he knew the answer.

"Of course." She assured, still smiling. Naruto gave a large grin and they went on eating the bento she made.

The day started turning lazy as the both finished what Hinata made. Naruto and Hinata had laid on their backs as they looked up into the clear blue sky. They were talking for a while, but soon they stopped, and Naruto continued looking at the small clouds that were in the sky, becoming very tired. Hinata remained silent, which made Naruto look over to her.

"Oi Hina-" He started to say sleepily as he sat up and turned to her, but then he stopped moving as his mouth remained in the middle of her name. Hinata was laying there with her eyes closed, having fallen asleep. Her lips were slightly parted as he stared at her soft expression. He stared at her sleeping figure.

'_Hinata… You have to want something I can give you!' _ He pouted as he thought of it. He then said it out loud, although not loud enough to wake her up. He knew he probably wouldn't get an answer to her, but then h saw Hinata move. He looked at her face as he saw her lips move. No audible voice came out of her mouth, and it didn't look like she had said anything. What made Naruto look closely at her lips was that it looked like she slightly puckered them.

"Hinata…?" He murmured in surprise.

'_Does she want… a kiss?' _The thought unexpectedly popped in his mind. A blush formed on his face and his droopy eyes widened when the thought started echoing in his ears. He looked back down to where Hinata was laying, her hands on her moving stomach.

"Hinata…" He mumbled as he moved his face closer to hers. "Do you want…?" He didn't finish his question as his face was now an inch away from Hinata's calm face. Their lips were less than a inch away as he closed his eyes.

Why was everything so dark, black? Naruto looked all around, and found himself in the field once more. Of course there was a major difference than before- it was dark. He looked up into the sky. It was a dark blue with hundreds of stars shining. The single moon 

was radiating yellow. Dark blue- that was close to Hinata's hair. Naruto's eyes widened as he sharply turned around and looked in the field.

"Where's Hinata?" He said out loud, concerned. He looked down as he tried to regain his memory before he found himself here at night.

"Ano… Hinata and I were eating bento she made, and then after laying around, I found her asleep. I then was about to go kiss her when I closed my eyes… and I don't remember anything else.

Suddenly, Naruto jumped as a flash of lightning struck down in the distance, and thunder boomed out. There was a gust of wind as Naruto almost fell down in the grass.

"Hinata-Hinata!" He realized when she wasn't there. He called her name out into the wind as the storm went on. He didn't hear a response back.

"Wha… Naruto-kun!" He heard a soft voice being carried in the wind. He recognized the voice immediately.

"Hinata!" He called into the wind again. He stretched his arm in the wind as he looked around. He could hear another voice, but he could not understand the words or who it was. Naruto fell to the grass as he blacked out once again.

"Naruto-kun! Are you okay?" Hinata shook Naruto's shoulder. She could hear him muttering something- her name. She kept shaking, getting worried. She didn't see what happened, she had dozed off. She was peacefully sleeping, dreaming. She felt a weight suddenly come over her, almost like a child had fell asleep on her. When she heard a loud noise that woke her up. The weight had disappeared, and she opened her eyes as she saw the clear blue sky.

She had sat up where she was sleeping and noticed to her right Naruto also sleeping. She gave a small smile as his face seemed so peaceful. His face then changed to look troubled as he mumbled her name.

"What… Naruto-kun!" She started shaking him on his shoulder. She kept gently shaking him, seeing it wasn't working.

"Hinata!" He said slightly louder, sounding worried.

"Naruto-kun, I'm right here!" Hinata leaned over Naruto as she began shaking both of his shoulders.

"Wha… Hinata…?" The dark field disappeared, and everything went dark. He could feel himself being shaken, making him slowly open his eyes. As he could see clearly, he saw Hinata's worried face hovering above him. She saw him starting to wake up, and stopped shaking his shoulders.

"Naruto-kun! I'm so glad!" Hinata smiled in a exasperated voice. "you kept mumbling in your sleep, I was worried." She sat straight up from Naruto.

"Sorry Hinata! I must've fell asleep." Naruto apologized. He looked out towards where the houses of Konoha stood, and noticed the sun getting near the horizon. "It's getting late. We should get going back to Konoha." He sat up straight. Hinata nodded, and stood up. As Naruto stood up, she picked up the bento boxes. They started walking to Konoha when Naruto looked at Hinata.

"Hinata, did I wake you up? I'm sorry." He said.

"Well, I remember I was sleeping, and I felt something heavy on me, and it lifted off when I heard you. I sat up and you started mumbling in your sleep… You were saying my name." Hinata explained, looking a little confused at Naruto. Unfortunately all Naruto was thinking was kicking himself.

_'Dammit, I must've fell asleep ON TOP of Hinata! Then I must have moved off like I usually do when I sleep. If I tell her I was the one sleeping on her, she's probably going to get really mad! She'll get even angrier if I tell her I kissed her! Dammit…" _ Naruto felt like hitting himself. Naruto stopped walking, making Hinata do the same and have her look at him confused.

"I… I'm sorry Hinata! I think it was me. I had fallen asleep on you." He confessed. He hoped Hinata wouldn't get angry, or ask how he had fallen asleep on her.

"But… How did you fall asleep on me?" Naruto died inside. She asked the question. He glanced at her to see any signs of annoyance. He only answered when he only saw curiosity and confusion in her face.

"I… wanted… to… kiss… you…" He tried to say as quiet as he could, but Hinata still heard him. He lowered his head as to not see her hurt expression or see her get angry. He heard only silence, making him nervous. He glanced up to be ready for punishment, but saw Hinata just standing there. Not only was she only standing there and not punching him, he saw- a smile. He looked up in astonishment as she only smiled.

"Thank-you Naruto-kun."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I tried more of Naruto's point of view since I like doing more of Hinata's view. Rate, comment, and all the good stuff!**


	7. The Best Friend & Superstar

**It's been a while since I wrote a new chapter for this story. To tell the truth, I hadn't written anything for it until this week. Why? I couldn't think of a story. It wasn't until this week did I think of something fluffy, so I decided to type it up! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Best Friend & Superstar  
Rating: K+

Hinata sat on her queen bed. The light purple covers were made and the matching pillows neatly piled along with several smaller and furrier pillows. One side was up against the white wall where Hinata leaned, focused on the book in her lap. The lazy Sunday day was dragging on since she woke up early that morning, and it was only noon. Hinata fortunately she was already finished with homework for school and work for cram school. It didn't come to her mind to go see Naruto, thinking he would be busy with his homework. Soon enough she was lying down and closed her eyes, but the peace only lasted around 5 minutes when the door bell rang the familiar notes. She sat up and walked over to her doorway, and opened the door. She walked down the hall and was stepping down the wooden steps when she heard two voices conversing. She reached the bottom of the stairs when she saw Neji's figure in the door way, his back facing her.

"Neji-nii-san? Who are you talking to-?" She asked him. Neji looked over his shoulder at her with his usual stoic face.

"You didn't hear him? It's for you." He said. He stepped aside, and Hinata could see the figure of a boy around the same height of Neji stood in the doorway.

"Oh-?" She commented as she walked near the door way when she had the breath taken away. Naruto blond hair was the only thing she could really see although it was also blurred. The next moment after closing her eyes shut she felt herself on the thick rug that lay near the doorway. She had a heavy and warm weight on top of her.

"HINATA-CHAN HEY!" His voiced rang out as he placed a quick kiss on her cheek as she lay on the rug.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped when she opened her eyes after the impact. She could see his eyes and the rest of his face grin at her.

"Hinata! I totally surprised you! But sorry I jumped on you, are you hurt?" He got off from her and sat on the floor right next to her as she sat up.

"I-I'm fine." She said to both Naruto and the alarmed Neji. After a persuading him she was alright, he left to go back to what he was doing and they both went upstairs into her room.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing here? Don't you have homework?" Hinata asked him with a concerned face. Naruto walked around her room with his hands crossed behind his head in a casual manner as he looked around. "Well?" She asked, waiting for him to answer.

"What about you, Hinata? I don't see any homework out." He looked over to her where she stood near her bed.

"I'm already finished, but are you, Naruto-kun?" She persisted. Naruto remained silent for another moment, but he knew she would continue to wait for his response, even though she knew his response would be in the negative.

"Well, I can finish it tonight! No worries, I left the easiest of work to do!" Naruto assured her with a confident smile, but she saw he was going to crack on the homework still at home when he returned.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you really should finish your homework so you don't have to worry about it later." Hinata said as she looked at him.

"But Hinata-chan, this is very important!" Naruto's face changed into a serious one, but Hinata saw he was acting like an agent- meaning he wasn't really being serious.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked him, as he hid his smile. There was a moment of silence that hung over both of them. Hinata jumped out of her skin as Naruto ran toward her still with the serious face, and she backed to the wall on her bed. Naruto stopped at the edge, with a card out. Hinata tried to regain her breath as she relaxed back.

"Hinata-chan! Look at this card! Sakura gave it to me!" He cried happily, holding the card up for Hinata to get a better look. Hinata leaned closer as she looked at the card. It was a dark background speckled with lights, taking as stars in the dark sky. The pale moon shown near the top corner and she saw on the opposite side was a larger, distinct star. Right next to it said in bright yellow letters was the English word "superstar".

"Wasn't Sakura so nice to give this to me?? It was so weird too, I was just walking and she was passing by, so I said hi and she actually calmly greeted me back and gave it to me! What do you think, Hinata?" He asked her, eagerly waiting for wonderful praise from her. She looked at the card again for a moment and looked back at his patient face.

"Superstar?" She asked, looking at him. He sat up straight as he turned the card so he could look at it for the umpteenth time.

"Is that what it says? I was wondering. Do you know what it means, Hinata?" He asked her with a slight confused look.

"Let's see- it's a phrase in English." Hinata tried to think of it. Really, she was suppose to learn more grammar and literate words in English, but the phrase was used a few times around, as it was common.

"What is it? Some sort of pet name or something?" Naruto asked her.

"No Naruto-kun… It's more like telling someone they're talented, or has wide recognition." Hinata had to think for a moment describing it. Naruto pondered it for a moment until he understood.

"Ah! Sakura actually thinks I'm talented! Amazing, I knew it-" He was going to go on ranting to Hinata when she stood up from her bed. Naruto stopped as he watched her cross to her desk across the room. "-Hinata-chan?" He called her name, but she remained silent. "What's wrong?"

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata mumbled as she opened one of the drawers under the flat surface. Naruto watched her remain in her silence when he began to worry. He realized when he looked down at the picture in his hand at what he had done.

"H-Hinata-chan, wait! I didn't mean to sound like that! You know-" He had a serious and worried face as he reached out for her, but she stepped back, making him grab thin air. "No, Hinata-chan! Please don't angry, or sad! I didn't mean it! I-!" He pleaded, but she then turned to face him in the middle of his cry, and he stopped when he saw her holding an object. He then noticed it was a card, the same size as the one in his hand. Upon further inspection, he saw it had the same art style, but this time the scene was a field full of flowers, and he saw many were sunflowers.

"W-what is it?" He looked at it, and saw the sun popping out, just like how the smaller star looks like. Right next to it in bright colors was another phrase in English, but he didn't read it. He looked up to see Hinata's calm face; no anger, no sadness, no disappointment.

"I had gotten a card from Sakura too, not too long ago. She told me she's giving them to everyone because her father returned back from America. She didn't really like the strange words and phrases on the cards, but decided she wanted to give them anyway." She explained to him as he stared motionless at the card. He reached his hand for it, and she handed it to him as he looked closer at it.

"Really?" He looked up to her, and she nodded in confirmation. He groaned as he held his head and lay on the wooden floor. "Dang! I really thought Sakura had actually thought of buying me something instead of just hitting me…" He mumbled.

"That's not true- Sakura is always nice to you, Naruto-kun. You know that!" Hinata told him. He sat up, and smiled up at her.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan." He thanked her for the comfort and assurance she always gave him, even with his irrelevant rants. He then remembered how earlier he was trying to apologize. "Oh, about what I said earlier- I'm so sorry, Hinata-chan, I really shouldn't exaggerate so much…" He blushed in embarrassment as he apologized again. There was silence, so Naruto looked up at Hinata to see what was wrong. "Hinata-chan, please don't be mad at me-"

"Sorry for what?" Her face was shining with oblivious as she looked at him questioning. Naruto dropped to the floor seeing her cluelessness- she clearly hadn't heard him or paid any mind to his not-so-serious love for Sakura.

"It's nothing, Hinata-chan…" He waved it off and sat back up. He looked down where he dropped Hinata's card and picked it up. He stared at the word in English. "Hinata-chan, do you know what this says?" He lifted it to show her, and she nodded.

"It says "Best Friend"." She told him, hiding her small smile.

"Ahh, that makes sense! I still like my card…" He commented. He sighed in boredom as he looked up at the walls of her room when he eyes found the clock. "It's only one o' clock… Don't you have anything planned today?" He asked Hinata. She shook her head and was focused reading one of her books she kept near her bed. He narrowed in irritation at her laziness and stood up. She watched in surprise as he took out his wallet, and checked inside it. Still with a serious face, he looked over to Hinata and started walking toward her.

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing-?" She asked hesitantly as she saw him getting closer. She couldn't back away, when he yanked her hand. He started pulling her toward the door. "N-Naruto-kun, what are you doing??" She asked as he dragged her out.

"We're going to go get some ice-cream or something! I don't know how you don't die from boredom, but I can't take another minute! Come on!" He urged while Hinata was still in shock by the force.

"Naruto-kun, please- wait a minute!" She cried out, trying to stop sliding across the floor.

"No! You're not staying here! We'll be going! You have to leave this house!" Naruto gritted, trying to continue.

"Naruto-kun, just wait!" Hinata cried out almost as a whimper. Naruto stopped pulling and looked over to her in concern. "What is it? Did I hurt you?" He asked worried. She shook her head, pouting. "Well what then?"

"I have to get dressed in clean clothes!" Hinata cried.

"Oh, right. Sorry Hinata-chan." Naruto apologized.

* * *

**Even with the OOC, I wrote it for the fluff and I always wanted Naruto to act like that. Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Hinata Hime

**New chapter, enjoy! What can I say except this is a sequel to the previous chapter, The Best Friend & Superstar. **

* * *

Sequel to #7- Hinata-Hime  
Rating: Teen

Naruto waited outside of Hinata's room in the hallway as he tried to think. _'I have to think about what to do with Hinata while we're out. I can't believe I'm making her go just for ice cream and nothing else! What am I going to do?!' _He took two fistfuls of his hair as he pulled trying to think desperately of a plan. He slumped down to the floor as he continued thinking with no good ideas. He stopped when he heard footsteps that were lighter than Hinata's. Letting go of his hair, he turned his head toward the other side of the hallway on the second floor of the Hyuuga household. He saw it was Hinata's little sister Hanabi walking up the steps. She had the solemn face she usually wore like Neji's. The only difference from their stoic expressions was Hanabi's gaze was on a smaller face and larger eyes- almost making her look like she was pouting like a child. "Hanabi? Hey there! How are you doing?" Naruto greeted her warmly as he stood up. He thought he and Hanabi were good friends, but she acted otherwise. She stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"What are you doing there? It'll make Neji nii-san suspicious with you waiting right outside of Hinata nee-san's door." She demanded. Naruto sweated at her cold response.

"W-what? Neji knows I'm here. I'm just waiting for Hinata to get dressed…" He gave the truthful excuse, but he saw in her face she didn't like him being there, so he changed the subject. "Did you go somewhere today, Hanabi? Hinata and I will be going to get ice cream." He told her, trying to make a light conversation.

"I went to get groceries for dinner tonight." Hanabi said. That confirmed today was the day Hanabi made dinner. The chore rotates around Hanabi, Hinata, and Neji. Naruto never heard of such a thing since he made dinner every night- or rather made ramen every night.

"Really? What are you making for tonight?" Naruto asked a little excited.

"Tempura, miso soup, cooked spinach, and rice." Hanabi didn't go into much detail with anything, but Naruto didn't mind.

"Interesting- but still sounds delicious! How I wish I could have such a delicious sounding meal tonight…" Naruto sounded wishful, and made puppy eyes at Hanabi.

_'So that's why you asked…' _Hanabi thought. "No." She said quite simply. Naruto dropped to the floor at her straight forward answer and she walked down the hall to her own bedroom. After a couple of moments Naruto recovered and stood back up and sighed. It would've been so fun to stay with Hinata and have dinner with the three since her father is always very busy to eat with them. Naruto turned to the door of Hinata's bedroom that remained silent.

_'What's taking Hinata so long…? I wonder what she's doing. She wouldn't put a lot of make-up on just to go out for ice cream, right?' _He tried to think of what she was doing when he heard talking. He remained silent as he moved closer to the wooden door and strained his ear to hear the words.

"Gomen, I can't today. Naruto and I are going to get ice cream. What, no! You know ice cream isn't good for dogs, especially chocolate!" He heard Hinata sigh.

_'She must be on the phone, but who is she talking to?' _Naruto thought, and remained silent as Hinata started talking again.

"I know. I have to go now, Kiba! Bye." He heard a small click signaling hanging up on the phone and footsteps. Naruto gasped.

_'Kiba called her! Was he trying to stop our plans of going to the ice cream parlor?!' _Naruto made a face at the thought of him alone as Kiba and Hinata were doing something fun. But then he remembered the rest of her conversation. _'She decided to go with me! Take that, _

_Kiba!' _His smile made a Neji who had silently walked up stairs unnoticed by Naruto stare at him in horror and angriness where he was still in the strange position leaning on Hinata's door.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He said, making Naruto jump. He looked over to Neji who stood at his place in front of the stairs. He realized what Neji was seeing and immediately stepped far away from her door.

"Neji! I-I wasn't doing anything, really!" Naruto told him, smiling. Naruto saw instantly Neji didn't believe him as he started walking toward him with a murderous intent all around him. "Please, don't hurt me, Neji! I wasn't doing anything, please!" He pleaded. Every step Neji took towards him, he took a panicky step back. "No, I'm too young to die!" He begged. Neji was about two feet away from strangling Naruto when the wooden door open and Hinata walked in to find the bizarre event.

"Neji nii-san, what are you doing?" She asked as she gave a weird look at both. Naruto smiled silently thanking Hinata from saving him from a painful death by her cousin. Neji stopped and quickly composed himself together and gave one glare back at Naruto as he started walking away.

"Remember to get back home for dinner, Hinata." He told her and walked into his bedroom.

"Bye nii-san." Hinata said before looking back at Naruto who was still in his cowering position. "What are you doing, Naruto? I thought we were going to get ice cream." She said in a confused voice. Naruto stood back up straight as he took her hand and led her downstairs and outside as quickly as possible.

"Neji was trying to kill me before listening to my reason why I was in front of your door!" Naruto said. He suddenly stops when he realized what he said. Hinata caught it.

"What? In front of my door? What do you mean, Naruto?" She asked, slightly suspicious. Naruto looked at her pale face and sighed.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan; I was just standing in front of your door, wondering why it was taking you so long." He apologized. He didn't want to mention about him catching Hinata's conversation over the phone.

"It's okay, Naruto. Kiba had called me." Hinata explained as they walked down the street. Naruto thought of an idea, and looked at her with a nonchalant voice.

"Oh? What did he want to call you for?" He asked.

"The usual of him- playing games with Shino and inviting me to come. But I told him I was going to be with you." She explained. Naruto gave a large grin, feeling slightly proud. _'That's right; Hinata and I are going for ice cream! Hinata and I don't get to spend time as friends alone because we're always with the rest of the group.' _Naruto kept thinking to himself until Hinata snapped him out.

"What ice cream parlor are we going to anyway, Naruto?" She asked him. Naruto remained silent for a couple of moments gave an apologetic smile.

"W-well, I really didn't think about that…" He tried his best not to blush in embarrassment.

"I know of a place that sells delicious ice cream- it's near the park here." Hinata said. Naruto liked the idea and agreed. After a few minutes they arrived and both ordered- Naruto ordered a chocolate scoop in a cone and Hinata vanilla with sprinkles in a cone. After finishing them, they walked out, and they could see across the street was the park Hinata mentioned. Naruto looked at playground that was oddly deserted, and his eyes widened. Hinata noticed he 

stopped movements and looked at him. "What is it, Naruto?" She asked. He gave a smile and pointed at the playground.

"Let's go over there, Hinata!" He said happily. Hinata looked at him with a confused face.

"Wha-? It's a playground. We're too old to play there." She told him. He didn't listen and took her hand as they went to cross the street. Once they reached the playground, he finally let go of her hand and as she panted from trying to keep up with Naruto. "What is it, Naruto?" She asked even more confused.

"What do you think, let's play on it! Besides, there's no one here to scold us or anything- we have the playground to ourselves!" He pointed at the quiet structure that looked a little old. Hinata still didn't seem so sure, but she was dragged to it anyway by Naruto. When they reached the steps, Naruto let go of Hinata's hand and then turned. She was surprised to see his face look serious and calm, which was very unlike himself. He gave a small bow and extended his hand as an invitation. _'This is what the people in the west acted with royalty from all of those fairy tale movies.' _Naruto thought. Hinata looked at the hand confused at what he was doing.

"Naruto what…?" She tried to say before Naruto interrupted.

"Come this way, Hinata-hime." He said as he moved his hand closer to her. Her eyes widened when she realized what he was doing, and hesitantly placed her hand in his. He lifted his hand with hers as he put a quick and gentle kiss on it and guided her up the small steps. They walked onto the bridge. They stopped and leaned on the railings that met at both of their torsos, and they looked out at the trees on the side of the park.

"See, Hinata-hime. It's our own castle- our own world." Naruto gave a grin. Hinata looked at him somewhat surprised and her face reddened.

"A-ah… Naruto…" She couldn't say anymore, feeling her face was burning.

"Hinata-hime, are you ill? The Hime can't get sick at such a time! The weather is so beautiful, and we school tomorrow!" Naruto started playing around, now breaking out of character. Hinata gave a small giggle at his goofiness and smiled.

"Thank you, Naruto." She said. Naruto stopped and looked at her with a perplexed face.

"Wait- what did I do? Was it for the ice cream?" He guessed, but she didn't answer. _'Damn, maybe it's one of those times I have to figure out myself, then.' _He gave a small frown, but then smiled as he and Hinata walked around on the playground equipment in their castle. They had a wonderful moment of silence or two until Hinata's phone rang. Naruto glanced at the thing, silently cursing. Hinata answered it as she spoke.

"Moshi-moshi… Neji nii-san! What is it?" She said in surprise. Naruto made a face.

_'It was him who ruined it then… He must have been planning on interrupting them since we left.' _

"What, already?" Hinata commented and looked at her watch. "Aaah, it is late! Gomenasai, nii-san! I'll go home now." Naruto could feel his mood go down low as she hung up the phone. "It's gotten pretty late; Hanabi is almost finished with dinner!" Hinata informed him as she quickly walked down the bridge and was soon walking off the steps. Naruto jumped behind her surprised. Time had passed quickly.

"Really? I'll come with you! Maybe I can still get the chance of eating at your place!" Naruto made the excuse up as he followed her with a bright smile. He wasn't sure if Hinata didn't see that he lied, or she did but wasn't to do anything. "That was still fun, right Hinata?" He asked her. She gave a small smile and nodded.

"It was really fun. Thank-you, Naruto." She again thanked him. They were walking so fast Naruto didn't try to understand why she was thanking him. They soon reached the Hyuuga household once again. The lights downstairs were on, and a single room on the second level shown.

"Ah- They probably started eating already! Nii-san is going to scold me…" Hinata sighed at the situation.

"No worries- Neji probably won't do anything. If he does, I'll kick his ass!" Naruto assured her as he punched the air.

"Thanks. Good night, Naruto." Hinata said good bye to him.

"Later, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said in a happy voice.

"I-It was really fun, today. I had a good time at the park- although I still think it's a bit childish." Hinata told him. Naruto grinned. She waved good-bye and unlocked the front door and walked in. Naruto waited a moment after she shut the door behind before sighing. He gave a small smile at the door as he turned to get going.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Wow, this is making me want to type a story in this AU. Maybe later I might. **


	9. Blue Sky & Orange Clouds

**Hello everyone! It's been a while. This theme was tough for me, so it took a while. The lyrics are the Egnlish translations of the Cardcaptor Sakura song "Kininaru Aitsu" which was a love song sung by the voice of Li, and I thought adding some of the lyrics, because it doesn't entirely fit to Naruhina/ DISCLAIMER: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto, lyrics of Kininaru Aitsu 'Syaoran's Song' is from the anime Cardcaptor Sakura- which means I don't own them. Thanks, and enjoy!**

* * *

Blue Sky & Orange Clouds  
Rating: Teen

"W-what was that?" Hinata gave a small stutter, surprised by what he said.

"A date, Hinata! What do you think? This Sunday, to down town near the shopping malls?" Naruto offered to Hinata. He could see her pale face turn a tinge of pink. H grinned at how shy she could be, even though it was just a little date. "Come on, we've been down town before. You're not busy Sunday, are you?" He inquired; maybe she couldn't accept the offer. Hinata shook her head.

"No, I've already finished my chores this week. I'd love to go." She gave a small smile, making Naruto grinned like the goofy little boy he was a few years ago.

"Great! I'll pick you up- oh wait, Neji might not like that…" Naruto thought about how Neji would threaten him about taking care of Hinata if he met him when he went to pick her up. "Your cousin is too protective…" He mumbled, but Hinata didn't seem to hear it.

"I could meet you at the bus stop near my house- then we can take the bus to the train station." Hinata suggested. Naruto realized the genius idea.

"That's brilliant, Hinata! I wouldn't think of it." He complimented her.

"It's okay." Hinata said in an apologetic tone. Even though she didn't apologize as much before, it was still a natural habit. Naruto was trying to change that.

"No, Hinata- I'm sorry I didn't try thinking of it! And don't say sorry." He held his index finger up close to Hinata's lips so she couldn't try it. Slightly surprised, she looked at his finger.

"O-okay." She didn't know what else to say, and Naruto would do something embarrassing like pinch her cheek like a child if she tried to apologize- even a face that looked like she was saying sorry would trip his sensor. Her face reddened and he smiled, knowing she wouldn't apologize. They turned back forward and continued walking down the street.

"So what time should we meet at the stop, Hinata?" He asked her. Hinata realized they hadn't set a time and thought for a moment.

"Let's see… Nii-san probably won't let me go out too early…" She mumbled and continued pondering, while the blonde boy's face dropped.

_'Jeez… And I thought defeating Neji would keep him off us, but he's so strict with Hinata, almost like a father. Although…' _The thought strayed into Naruto's mind when he was silently cursing Neji but then Hinata's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"How about 10 o' clock, Naruto-kun?" Hinata recommended. "That way Nii-san won't be too suspicious and it still would be early." She explained to him.

"Sounds good, 10 it is then. Just make sure Neji doesn't follow you and me. I don't need someone scrutinizing our every move, it even sounds uncomfortable." Naruto scratched his head thinking about it.

"O-okay!" Hinata gave a small smile at Naruto.

"Great, then!" Naruto grinned back at her as they walked in silence for a while. They reached their usual bus stop where they got on one of the many buses at it brought them to the bus stop near the Hyuuga home, where Hinata lived. Both stepped off the bus and it sped away after the doors closed behind them, and they started their way to her home. It only took a few minutes until they reached her door steps, and she unlocked the front door. They both stepped inside and took of their shoes and placed them aside.

"I'm home!" Hinata called out, but it was still soft like she was talking a little louder than normal.

"Hmmmm." She received an approving hum from her sister, Hanabi, who was doing her homework at the small table in the living room.

"Is Nii-san home, Hanabi?" Hinata inquired as they walked into the living room.

"No, not yet." Hanabi replied without turning away from her studies.

"I see then." Hinata mumbled. Naruto followed her upstairs to study together in peace, but Naruto looked at the back of Hinata's head.

_'Why did she ask if Neji was home, and why did she sound disappointed when he wasn't?' _The thought echoed inside him until they both were sitting down at the table in Hinata's own room and had taken and spread out their books. Before she could start, Naruto looked up at her.

"Hinata… Why did you ask if Neji was here?" He asked her. He was very curious, and Hinata realized what she did to make him ask that.

"Oh! A-ano- I have to tell Neji nii-san sooner or later that we're going down town Sunday, or else he'll get mad." She explained. Naruto's face drooped for a second.

"Of course then…" He mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto-kun!" She apologized. She felt bad for making Naruto upset, but then Naruto stopped her from apologizing anymore. She looked up at his face, and he smiled back at her warmly.

"It's fine, Hinata! I understand completely." He comforted her. She gave him a small smile and they both looked back down and started studying.

* * *

_The blue sky continues forever and looking straight up._

_I breathe in the wind that blows by and run up the hill._

_That person is on my mind,_

_That mysterious person._

_I can't sit still here._

_Yeah, I feel that something is going to happen at the corner, and I start to run._

_A premonition that is on my mind,_

_A mysterious premonition._

_My heart races just like I saw in my dreams,_

_I can't predict each day._

_I watch straight ahead of me._

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto greeted her as he saw her walking towards him. It was a few minute before 10 o' clock AM, but Naruto wanted to be sure he wasn't going to be late like Kakashi-sensei always was and so he took the bus a quarter before their designated time. Hinata of course only lived a few minutes away.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun!" Hinata greeted warmly as she gave her small smile at him. He could see she was happy to be with him- Neji letting her do so without any arguments.

"So, shopping down town?" He asks her as they waited near the sign indicating the bus stop.

"I guess so. Did you want to do something else, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked him.

"Oh, shopping is fun- but getting food is also great, but that's a given. I really didn't think of what else to do down town." Naruto confessed.

"We could see the fountain down town maybe." Hinata suggested.

"Sure!" Naruto liked the idea. He wanted to discuss more on the topic, but the bus arrived just then. They walked onto the large vehicle and after paying for a ticket, they both sat down at two seats next to a window, as the bus wasn't crowded. After half an hour of continuous stops, they 

heard on the intercom of the next stop being downtown, they stood up and walked to the door. The bus stopped and opened the doors, and they walked off while many others walked on.

_Chasing orange clouds,_

_Hurrying up so much._

_I check with a side glance again today_

_Without knowing it… I fall into that person's pace._

_A premonition that is on my mind,_

_A mysterious premonition._

_My heart races… thinking something will happen._

_I can't yield myself at any point in time,_

_Because I have my ideals._

It was truly a good day. Hinata every moment she spent with Naruto as they walked the streets down town, stopping at stores and looking around. She felt truly felt happy, forgetting all problems in her life where they both sat watching the fountain play a fantastic show with water spraying all around, but in a graceful way and not making them wet.

Naruto felt happy seeing Hinata so happy, and he enjoyed looking at all the stores they saw. He had flipped through pages of the weekly magazines that held several of his favorite manga with Hinata looking at the same thing in the book store, looked at movie on DVD at another store, and at some point they were in the electronics store, and were trying the free video games- Naruto, desperately trying to beat the man in fighting with Hinata watching next to him, silently cheering in her mind, but her smile was enough for him.

"You know what? I'm hungry. Hold on- I'll go get some ice cream there. What would you like, Hinata?" Naruto asked her as he pointed over to the ice cream stand.

"Vanilla, please." Hinata nodded as she watched him casually walk over to the stand. She turned back to watch the water show of the fountain.

Naruto waited in line and when it was his turn, he ordered two cones- one with vanilla, the other chocolate. He paid the vendor and took the two cones in his hands and walked to get out of the way of the next person in line. He was about to walk back over to Hinata who was busy looking at the fountain, but then he saw something at the corner of his eye. He looked over to his right where an expensive café was at and saw someone familiar. He looked closer, and his eyes widened in shock.

_'What the… What is Neji doing here?! Did he come here to watch Hinata in case she gets hurt? I can't believe it- he said he was just fine, and Hinata said he wasn't going to try following us.' _He looked angrily over at him, who didn't notice Naruto's blonde, spiky hair yet. _'I know what I can do to lose him.' _He thought of a solution and gave a triumphant smile at his brilliant idea as he hurried back to Hinata. She greeted him and he handed her ice cream and she gave it a lick.

"Hey Hinata- Let's go to the park! We can walk there." He suggested. Hinata didn't think of going to the park that was down town, but she didn't mind going, she wanted to see the beautiful gardens.

"Okay. Why?" She noticed he sounded urgent and trying to hurry away. Naruto was caught off guard a little by her asking, but pulled himself together a second later.

"We can't go in any stores with food- plus it's so pretty to see the gardens." He said as he started leading her away, going the opposite way where Neji was.

"I guess so." Hinata said as she saw his hand around her arm, his warm touch making her more relaxed. They walked to the park, where the entrance to the garden was open.

_I won't lose against anyone._

* * *

"Dammit… Where could they be?! Hinata-sama did say they were coming down town. I've checked all of the stores they would visit." Neji silently cursed under his breath. He had been looking for the couple for the past hour- but it wasn't his idea of spending Sunday. That morning passed through his mind for the hundredth time.

--

_Neji was peacefully reading a book in the living room. Hinata had left an hour ago to see Naruto. She had told him about their date down town yesterday, and he let her go. He felt a little guilty at how Hinata had to basically ask him if she was allowed to go or not- but he knew it he was better than Hiashi, Hinata's actual father. After Neji's own father was murdered, he was sent to live with Hiashi, who owned the Hyuuga business and was his father's older brother by a second. _

_He never liked Hiashi, in fact, he didn't like Hinata. Even being a year older than her, she was above him. It wasn't until Naruto fighting him did he even like Hinata. The hatred against Hiashi was also against Hinata. But after he was defeated by Naruto, he finally was able to accept Hinata- in fact, he had realized how hard Hiashi himself was on her. He began to watch over her for any trouble, and it seemed to turn to be an overprotective guardian or brother. _

_He then heard his name be called. "Neji." Hiashi's voice sounded like he didn't have enough sleep, but it still had a tone of prominence. _

_"What is it, Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked as he put his book down and looked at him in a mannerly way. _

_"Where is Hinata?" He asked. Neji looked a little shocked at his question, and hesitated answering._

_"She had gone down town with Naruto." He answered him. He saw Hiashi's stoic face turn into a scowl. "W-what is it?" He asked._

_"She left so early in the day with that Uzumaki boy?! The boy who wants to be in the yakuza?!" His voice had raised to almost shouting. Neji never saw him this angry over such a thing._

_"I will not allow this! You will go chase her down and bring her back immediately." He ordered him. Neji stood up to protest, but he stopped, knowing better._

_"H-hai…" It was the only thing he could say to the man. Hiashi walked away, and Neji scrambled up stairs to put on fresh clothes._

_--_

"Hinata probably won't like this… and Naruto won't forgive me…" Neji mumbled. He looked around and noticed the blond spikes far off. He looked closer and could see Hinata's long indigo hair. "There they are!" He whispered to himself. They were heading off the opposite direction of where he was, and tried to think of where they were going.

_'They're probably going to the gardens at the park…' _He followed them there, although keeping a steady distance away from the two. He knew Hiashi told him to bring her back as soon as possible, but he didn't want to cause a scene, as that's what Naruto would probably do.

Just as he thought, they entered the gate to the gardens. He really didn't want to interrupt them, but he had no choice.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked along the paths looking at the plants and flowers that were blooming at the time. Soon enough they found a bench in one of the parts of the gardens that was empty. They both sat down on the wooden bench, and remained in silence for a minute or two, until Hinata broke it.

"Thank-you for taking me here, Naruto-kun." Hinata thanked him. She suddenly felt his warm lips on hers for a few seconds and he sat back up straight, leaving her speechless.

"It's a date, Hinata! Don't sweat it!" He grinned at her pink face. She looked up at his smiling face and gave a small smile.

"O-okay." She said. Both smiled at each other for as minute until they could hear noise. It first started off as small patters like something small running, but then it grew louder and sounded like more than just one small animal. Then both Hinata and Naruto felt cold drops hitting their heads.

"It's starting to rain!" Naruto exclaimed as he stood up alarmed.

"Ah! But the weather man said it was a low chance!" Hinata cried as she followed Naruto's action. "I didn't think of bringing an umbrella." She murmured, upset.

"It's okay, Hinata! Come on, let's hurry to one of the stores, we can wait in there until the rain stops." Naruto told her, and he took her hand and they hurried towards the exit out of the gardens. Hinata began to shiver as the cold drops touched her skin- she didn't even bring a jacket with her. Naruto tried it hurry and find the exit as both of them were getting wet and would soon get soaked.

"Damn… There aren't any stores nearby or restaurants…" He mumbled to himself. He looked back to see Hinata shivering. He wasn't as cold as she was with his jacket. _'If we can't get to a building… at least some shelter from the rain.' _Naruto looked around and then noticed one of the large trees with a bench under it. "Look, we can stay under that tree!" He pointed as they both started hurrying to the dry ground. Hinata only nodded, as the rain was getting in her eyes. The rain finally stopped pelting Hinata as she opened her eyes to see Naruto facing her.

"Naruto-kun, what…" She started to ask, but then she felt a sensation of warmth cover her warms and torso. She looked down to see Naruto's jacket covering her. They sat down on the dry bench very close together as they looked out at the path, watching other people get wet and hurrying away, others with jackets or umbrellas, casually taking a stroll. Other had cars or taxis to ride in.

"It was still fun, wasn't it, Hinata?" Naruto gave a weak smile at Hinata. Hinata gave a small nod and smiled back at him. "Yeah…"

They remained there for a couple of minutes until Naruto saw a figure walking towards him. Hinata's eyes widened when she saw Neji slowly walk over to where they sat under the tree. He wasn't getting wet with the umbrella he held.

"N-Nii-san? What are you doing here?" Hinata asked in disbelief. Naruto glared at him. He avoided Naruto's face as he looked at Hinata.

"Hiashi-sama had ordered me to come get you. I'm sorry this had to happen, Hinata…" Neji told her. Naruto grinded his teeth.

"If that's true, why does she have to go back?" He called at Neji; Hinata looked at Naruto and saw he was upset.

"He wouldn't tell me anything- but you don't want Hinata-sama get in worse trouble if you won't let her get back home." Naruto silently cursed- Neji was right. He stood up and Hinata followed. 

Neji took out a second umbrella that had in his jacket and handed it to Hinata. She opened it up and placed it above and, and looked to Naruto. He saw her look at him, and he gave a smile, and placed his hand on the umbrella and they walked out from under the branches. Neji had already started walking away, keeping a distance between them and him. Hinata seemed not to mind the whole situation, but Naruto felt terrible. It was his entire fault if Hinata would get in trouble.

"I'm sorry, Hinata…" He mumbled. Hinata looked up at him confused.

"You didn't do anything, Naruto-kun…" She told him, but he shook his head.

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in trouble right now. It wouldn't have ruined your day." He looked down at the puddles on the side walk.

"No it's not, Naruto-kun." She stated. Naruto looked at her surprised. "It's okay. I had a great time with you today." She assured him with a smile. He grinned back at her.

"I'm glad!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! And don't think it has Nejihina, IT'S DOESN'T. The theme was 'dash', which was hard. If you don't understand, look up the word at ! Please comment, thanks!  
**


	10. Ten Top Memories

**Hello everyone! Long time no see... The problem that is happening for this and Hinata's Story (my other Naruto fic) on how it's slow... yeah-- I don't really like Naruto anymore. If you remember about you had to a project at school on a subject you didn't like, you weren't as motivated and enthusiastic to do it? That's what it's like for me. Disclaimer: Naruto by Kishimoto. Spoiler if you haven't started read Shippuden. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Ten Top Memories  
Rating: Teen

"Happy birthday, Naruto!" He heard everyone's voice called out in unison. He smiled as everyone came and threw him a party.

"Happy birthday, Naruto-kun!" He looked over to see Hinata with her pale face glowing as she held up a cake with glowing candles.

"Make a wish, Naruto!" Sakura said. Naruto grinned as he blew out the 18 candles. Everyone cheered and the party continued on.

--

The party was really great; Hinata couldn't help but smile with everyone as they laughed along with Naruto's foolishness.

"Hinata, give me a kiss!" Naruto whined as he puckered his lips, as he leaned toward Hinata. Her face turned a shade of red at him and turned away, embarrassed.

"N-Naruto-kun! We're cleaning up right now!" She stuttered the excuse, but she knew it was a weak excuse. Naruto made a sad face as he sighed. The apartment remained silent except for the rustle of trash and papers Hinata was picking up until Naruto spoke out.

"Hinata, what were your top ten favorite memories of me?" Naruto had asked her. She blinked at him.

"Huh?" She said. The moon shined outside as she was only one still at his house, cleaning up after the party.

"What are your favorite memories, Hinata? Please- for my birthday?" Naruto asked, sounding almost childish in his plea.

"I couldn't limit to all of our times to only ten, Naruto-kun…" Hinata said, as she blushed.

"They don't really have to be your favorite- maybe the most memorable or something!" Naruto suggested as he collapsed onto his bed.

"Well… The time when everyone was in that large room before the start of the chuunin exams." Hinata said, looking over at him.

"Yeah, those were good times…" Naruto said, thinking about it. "… I remembered Kiba was talking so much-- you said he didn't mean it." He looked over thinking about it. Hinata looked so different from back then-- she had much longer hear now, grow out of that large jacket… and Hinata now looked happier.

"But Kiba-kun didn't mean it!" Hinata said again.

"Yeah… At least I showed him!" Naruto laughed.

"That would be my 2nd memory… When you fought Kiba-kun." Hinata said.

"Really? Were you cheering for me or Kiba?" Naruto asked, curious. He hadn't focused much on everyone's cheers during the fight.

"I… didn't know if I should've cheered for you or Kiba-kun… But I knew Kiba-kun was wrong at what he had said." She confessed. Naruto understood.

"Yup, I got him to shut his mouth; my idea was awesome, right?" He asked her. She smiled and nodded. "Yeah… those were all such old memories…" Naruto sighed.

"Then right after your fight was mine with Neji nii-san." Hinata said, going quiet.

"You were incredible out there… Neji was just an ass back then." He said as he closed his eyes. "Actually Neji is still an ass now."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said in a disapproving tone, but Naruto saw she was smiling.

"Then there was my battle against Neji." Naruto said.

"That was my next memory." Hinata said.

"Why did you like it? I personally liked when I beat Neji." Naruto chuckled.

"Well… I was glad you could get better before the last part of the chuunin exams started. You… doubted if you could defeat Neji nii-san." She said.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Naruto thanked her as he gave her a small smile.

"I also remember when you were back in Konoha from your training." Hinata said softly.

"Eh… You had surprised me." Naruto could see her flushed face.

"That's right- you had fainted when I found you hiding!" Naruto whined. He looked up at Hinata, who looked down at the floor embarrassed.

"Then… the next would be when I finally told you." Hinata spoke so softly but Naruto knew what she said.

"Hmmm. Your confession is only #4? I thought it would be something like #2." Naruto said with a thoughtful face.

"I liked our first date even better." Hinata smiled. She had sat down on the other side of his bed, and turned to face where Naruto was casually lying on top of the made covers.

"Aww, but I messed up everything that day!" Naruto sighed. It was true, their first date didn't go very smooth, and Naruto felt it was his fault, despite what Hinata said.

"It made it one the most memorable dates, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled at him, reassuring him. "I truly loved it." After a short silence, Naruto spoke up again.

"What was your third memory?" Naruto asked as he sat up and sat cross-legged on his bed.

"The picnic during Hanami. The cherry blossoms were so beautiful." Hinata smiled, thinking about the picnic. She had made special bento for the both of them.

"You're right- and you're food was delicious! I want some right now!" Naruto felt his mouth water at the thought.

"Maybe another time." Hinata promised him with a small smile.

"Great!" Naruto grinned at her. Hinata gave a small giggle at him.

"Then my choice for #2 would be my birthday last year." Hinata said.

"Yeah, how could you forget about it? I don't know about you, but I think a kiss is the best birthday present someone can give you." Naruto grinned. Hinata's furious blush was very visible, even in the very dark apartment. "You know you wanted a kiss as a present, you liked it before fainting for a moment!" Naruto gave her a smirk and mischievous, making her face glow.

"A-ah…" She was too embarrassed to say anything else.

"So Hinata…" Naruto started, making Hinata turn to him. "… What was your best memory of me?" He asked. Hinata remained silent as she looked straight ahead, which only was one of his walls. "Hinata?" Naruto leaned over to look at Hinata's blank face. "Oi…" She finally turned to him, and he could see a small smile on her lips. She leaned over, and the next thing he could feel were soft lips on his own. They remained there for about a few moments, before she broke the kiss.

"Today."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Comments are loved! Let's see how long it'll take me for the next chapter!**

**Notes:  
Hanami is an activity that is popular where you go have picnics under cherry blossoms, around late March to early May when cherry blossoms are falling to watch.**


	11. Showing

**Hello everyone! It definitely has been a very long time, I'm so sorry! Inspiration is somewhere else in a different fandom, so I've only been reading Naruto. Disclaimer: Naruto is by Masashi Kishimoto (who I love for drawing all 9 bijuu this week!)**

* * *

Showing  
Rating: K+

The soft petals tickled Hinata's nose as she breathed in the fresh smell. A small smile graced her face as her content showed.

"Like it, Hinata-chan?" Hinata jumped as she turned to see a smirking Ino. She was inside the Yamanaka flower shop, looking for new flowers. She always bought her flowers here.

"Ahh- yes." Hinata answered.

"What are you making this time?" Ino said as Hinata continued choosing a few more flowers.

"I'll be making some more paper." Hinata told her, slightly embarrassed. Ino had always known about her hobby of flower pressing.

"Good choice then! It'll definitely look pretty with those new flowers we had found." Ino complimented Hinata. It was a lazy day today, so Ino was glad Hinata came to shop.

"Ah." Hinata agreed as she walked back to the counter with her arm full of flowers.

"So…" Ino started as she rang up the flowers. She gave Hinata a sly look. "Making something special for someone?" She smiled as she saw Hinata's face become furiously red.

"W-what?" She could barely say the word, being so flustered at Ino's implication.

Of course, both knew what Hinata was making, and knew for whom.

"No worries, Hinata-chan! You don't need to get so red about such a simple topic of Naruto." Ino assured her as she began wrapping the flowers together. Hinata avoided her gaze, poking her fingers.

"Anyways, are you going to give it to him when you're done? You really should, I heard Naruto enjoys flowers." Hinata nodded. She also heard about his interest in flowers or gardening

"You should really show Naruto your stuff- and seal the deal with a kiss!" Ino said, looking challenging at Hinata. Hinata's face turned a darker shade of red.

"Anou, Ino-san- you're talking about flower-pressing, right?" Hinata said. Ino snapped out of her dreaming of Sai.

"Sure, but be like me, Hinata! Guys like girls who show themselves off and their strengths." Hinata sweated as she knew where this was going. "That's why Sai likes me so much!" Now was when Ino bragging about her and Sai. As far as Hinata heard from Sakura, Sai was just calling Ino beautiful because he was calling her the opposite of what he actually thought.

"Anou, I have to go now, Ino-san." Hinata stuttered, feeling slightly uncomfortable. She grabbed the bouquet from the counter and handed the money over to Ino.

"What? Fine then." Ino sighed as she placed the money away. "See you later, Hinata-chan!" Ino called as Hinata started walking out. "Remember what I told you!" She yelled out, reminding Hinata. She sweated and waved warily at her as she walked out of the shop, and turned to go back to the Hyuuga home.

As she passed the families that lived in peace inside the walls of Konoha, Hinata looked down at the dozen flowers she chose, and smiled. The large, yellow flower had caught her eye since she walked into the shop, and she definitely knew what she was going to use the flower for.

The flower the first time she glanced at it reminded her of Naruto- that must be why she liked it so much- so she had the idea in her head. She'll try her best, and make something and give it t Naruto-kun; he might just like enjoy the gift.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

Note: If you've read the databooks or other outside resources, Hinata's hobby is flower-pressing. Naruto's is planting, so it's kind of weird how these two both like flowers or plants.


	12. Wrong Setting

**Naruto by Kishimoto**

**A/N: **Today is(since now it's past midnight and officially the 27th) Hinata's birthday, so I celebrated by writing this! I know I recently wrote a chapter of Naruto's birthday as well, but this is an AU.

_Note: baa-chan_ is a title used for a middle-aged or older woman.

* * *

Wrong Setting  
Rating: Teen

"Happy birthday, Hinata-chan!" Ino and Sakura called out as they ran over to said girl.

"I-Ino-chan, Sakura-chan! What are you two doing here?" Hinata looked alarm as they grinned in front of her as the other students on the side walk paid no mind.

"We came to look for you to celebrate your birthday, of course!" Sakura told her.

"You didn't have to, it's really nothing special- it's just a regular school day." Hinata tried to look fine, but knew her anxiousness was written all over her face.

"Yeah, but everyone is going to be looking at you since today you're now 17!" Ino sighed as the trio walked up to the school building.

"By the way, are you and Naruto going to do something special?" Sakura asked. She remembered asking Sasuke if Naruto was at school, and he told her he hadn't seen the dobe yet.

"He wanted us to go out to an expensive restaurant, but I said we didn't have to do something that big. I'm not sure if he has something in mind." Hinata muttered.

"What? How could you reject such a romantic date like going to a restaurant like that?!" Ino yelled.

"I-I was thinking that a place like that wouldn't be comfortable. The mood would just not be right." Hinata explained. She remembered when she told the same thing to Naruto when he brought it up a few days ago. Naruto, still confused, agreed to her logical thinking and switched the subject as they walked home.

"You could've broken his heart, no wonder no one has seen him here!" Ino sighed.

"W-what?! He was just fine with it; you don't think so, Ino-chan…?" Hinata asked, panicking.

"Ino, stop making her worry! That idiot probably slept in!" Sakura warned her.

"You're right, Sakura. Let's hurry to class before the bell rings. "Ino shrugged her shoulders as they walked into the school towards their class.

They were almost to the door when there was a crash and yells behind him.

"HINATA!" Hinata turned to see the bob of yellow dashing towards her. Naruto was waving towards her, still running down the wall.

"Ah, Naruto-" Hinata greeted, but was interrupted when his lips met her own in contact. The momentum made him pushed her down onto the floor, but he had wrapped his arms protectively around her to break the impact.

"Naruto, you idiot! What the hell are you doing, trying to break her bones?!" Sakura yelled angrily. Everyone from the class had opened the door and peered at the commotion that was happening outside their room, finding the usual cause on the floor cradling his red girlfriend.

"So, you did get to school." Sasuke commented, looking amused at the idiot.

"What the hell are you talking about, Sasuke? I wouldn't miss Hinata's birthday even if I have to go to school and get yelled at by Tsunade baa-chan." Naruto retorted. Everyone remained silent, when Naruto heard a loud cough from behind him. Naruto slowly looked up to see said principal and their teacher staring at him.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing out here with Hyuuga Hinata?! You better have a damn good reason why the whole class is out in the hallway while the bell rang a few minutes ago." She grabbed the scruff of his collar, lifting him up from the floor.

"N-no, it's not what you think Tsunade baa-chan! It's Hinata's birthday so we all came to wish her a happy birthday…" Naruto hastily told her, sweating under her scrutiny. Tsunade could only sigh as she released him from her grip and turned around, walking down the hall.

"Whatever, just get back to class!" She ordered, disappearing as she turned the corner. Kakashi-sensei sighed and looked over to wear Naruto was helping the still blushing Hinata from the floor.

"Alright everyone goes inside and sit at your desks." As he turned to the pair who stood rooted to the floor beside him.

"I don't think school is a good place to set the mood, so get going." He told them. They hurried inside as he sighed, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Sorry about that Hinata, I just thought it would be a great present ." Naruto apologized, ruffling the back of his hair.

"I-It's okay, Naruto-kun. I think Kakashi-sensei was right that school ruined the present, thank you for the present though. I… really liked it anyway." Hinata told him, her facing turning pink.

"So I need a good mood then, eh…? Maybe my house, if it was clean right now… over some good ramen might be good…" Naruto continued mumbling, raking his brain. Hinata watched him curiously as they remain silent for a while.

They arrived to a crossing when Naruto noticed the sun had come out from the overcast clouds that covered most of the sky above them. Hinata followed his gaze, and gave a small smile.

"The sun came out, I'm so happy. It usually doesn't come out on days like this." She whispered. Naruto looked over at her and stared at her serene face.

_'A good mood…'_

He leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek, standing straight a second later. Hinata turned, blushing in surprise.

"Happy birthday, Hinata." Naruto grinned, seeing her soft eyes as a smile creep on her ale complexion.

They didn't' notice the sign turn green across to the other side of the street.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed, comments are much appreciated!


	13. Kiss the Sky

**A/N: **Whoa whoa whoa! It's been quite a long time, hasn't it? Well, I won't delve into it much, but this is super short, but I really like it. It's a surprise I even wrote this, if you look at my profile about my stories. Well then, on the the actual story for you to read!

**Spoilers of recent chapters!**

Remember, Kishimoto is the one that gave us the beautiful confession from Hinata, not I.

* * *

Kiss the Sky  
Rating: K

In her mind, his eyes were the perfect blue.

She remembers all the time she spent, looking up into the sky over the years. She noted the clouds and birds that passed, or whether it was dark with an approaching storm.

But she loved when it was clear, so she could see the ocean that hung above the world.

This ocean of blue that engulfed everything. She loved those days the best, with the bright sun and blue skies. They would be taking a break from training, and just rest as the only thing moving above was the bright sun.

Every time she saw that sky on the perfect days, it reminded her of him.

His eyes were just like the sky, she noted.

Closing her eyes, she could picture him perfectly, smiling back at her. His eyes were just as loud as his blond hair and his orange jacket, but it could bring peace of mind to you.

Her mind went back to _that_-

Confessing to him, and facing that man.

All her strength was ready to be unleashed- and she could remember his eyes staring at her in surprise. They were still that same color.

Here she is now, recovering. They all knew she had no chance against the Akatsuki member, yet she tried anyway. Just to help him, save him.

She's pretty much entirely healed by now, except for a minor bruise or cut here and there, and is helping restore the village. She has heard of the mission that the others have gone to, and how he followed. She understands, as the thought of catching Sasuke-kun now is a chance not to be missed. They're trying once more, but she won't know if it succeeds.

The thought of seeing him returning with his beautiful eye cast down in failure hurts her, though. She really hopes that won't happen. Being him, there surely has to be a breakthrough, with some ray of hope. Sakura-chan needs it. They all need it.

She feels a bit silly focusing so much on just the color of his pupils. It could be how his bright eyes are always a breath of fresh air, as it seems no one else has eyes as vibrant as his. If there was anyone with blue eyes, they dulled in comparison to his.

Because really, he was the sky. She could get lost in the ocean of his blue, with the constant yellow of the sun always there. It was really amazing, despite the absurd idea of his hair being something like the bright star and him having more gold than blue. Simply, he was those bright, sunny, cloudless days that brought warmth to every inch of skin it touched on her. She couldn't help but bathe in the warmth; everyone enjoys basking in the rays. It gave a sense of peace and comfort.

She stopped a moment, and craned her neck upwards. It was another day of that kind of sky- open with nothing blocking the view. The sun was high in the center, but it was starting to loom back down to the Earth, where it would set and the blue sky would turn dark.

She stared at the intense blue for a long time, and couldn't help but picture him in her mind. His eyes, the perfect blue they were, staring back at her with the same energy he always had throughout the years. She closed her eyes and stared at the image for a few moments, saving the memory before going back to helping.

If she could, she would kiss the sky.

* * *

**A/N: **When I was writing this story last night, I stared wondering about something... How much do they know of outer space in the Narutoverse? My head-canon says they at least know the sun is a star.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, do leave a comment!


End file.
